Gibbs meets Ally
by Forever Writing Dani
Summary: Abby knows what she wants, but only being Ally lets her know what he wants.


The tap's of her heel's echoed on the floorboards. Abby wasn't wearing her ussual clothes, today she wore the tightest white shirt she had, it gapped at the front showing quite a bit of her cleavage. Her short, Black skirt was probably one of the one's she bought in the sex shop in town, bearly covering her underwear. The knee-high white sock's made her look like a naughty school girl, exactly the way she wanted. Her black platformed stilletto's make her look a little taller than she would have hoped but it didn't matter. Her hair wasn't it's ussual pig-tailed self either. It hung loose around her shoulder's, covering her spider-web tattoo, which had already been covered with make-up for the night, like all her other tat's. She looked totally different, so much so that she wasnt sure if anyone would recodnise her, but then again, that's what this night was about, she thought as she stepped into the elevator.

Abby stepped out into the ussually bland ball-pen but it wasnt how she remembered from the previous hour when she had left work, the walls were layered in fake cobwebs, the desks, chairs and movable walls had vanished, but the biggest difference was the mass of dancing monster's that occupied the room. One glance told her everything she needed to know, nobody knew who she was. It was a wink from Tony, a confused glance from Ziva and embarrased smile from Timmy that confirmed what she knew. She walked to the figure standing near the opposite elevator, ready for a quick get-away. She cast a glance over his outfit. He was the only person in the room in casual clothes. She smiled brightly as him, altering her voice slightly, "Agent Gibbs, right?" Gibbs looked at her, it obvious in his eyes that he was trying to place her but she shook her head, pouting slightly, "We havent had the privilige yet.. Im..." She thought for a second, cursing herself for not thinking up a name for herself, "Im... Ally!" She smiled at him, but mostly to herself for thinking something so simple. But what if he realises who she was? She banished the thought and looked at him, her eye's painting him a picture, "Want to get out of here?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow's. He thought this woman was amazing, but he had met her a seond agao.. did she really expect him to go off with her? But.. then again, there was no real reason for him to stay. He glanced around the room for the what felt like millionth time that night, hoping to see the one person who would have kept him there, Abby, but his search was unsuccesful. He looked at Ally again and smiled, "Sure.. I'd love that!" They walked the short distance to the elevator. He couldnt help but think that he had seen her before but he wasnt awear of knowing anyone called Ally. Probably just in passing, He thought to himself. The elevator doors had just closed for a second when Ally reached forward and stopped the elevator. She pushed him against the metal wall, her hand traveling down his chest. His mind was racing. He couldn't do it, he shoved Ally away, much to her shock. He shook his head, "Im sorry.. I can't do this! I'm in love with another woman... I have to go back to the party, she'll be there soon!" With that he switched the elevator back on and the doors opened. He didn't even glance back at a very confused Ally when he got off and walked into the croud.

Abby could bearly breath, she had expected a few senarios but that wasnt one of them! She stood still for a second before pressing the button to her lab. She jumped out as soon as the door opened and ran to her office, lifting the other costume that she had been planning to wear. A smile spread across her face as she thought about this girl that Gibbs was in love with.. it couldnt be her, could it? She quickly changed into the vampire goddess costume, wiping off the make-up to show her tat's and styling her hair. She stepped Back into the elevator, hardly able to control her excitment. When she stepped into the ball-pen for the second time that night she was met by a few random shouts of hello but the only person she was focusing on was Gibbs, who stood in the same place he had been before when Abby had been Ally. She bounded over to him, a grin on her face, "Hey, Gibbs! Good night?" A smile spread across his face, "Yea, great night! I met this girl... we had a bt of a chat about you!" He reached forward and pressed a light kiss on her lips, that she know understood as hidden love. She couldnt wipe the smile off her face, "Oh really? What's her name? I might know her!" Gibbs shrugged slightly, "I didnt get a second name.. Just Ally!" Abby nodded her head, trying not to smile, "Yea, I know her quite well... nice girl, not the prettiest thought!" Gibbs smiled, "Your right... She isnt the prettiest girl when your around!"


End file.
